Gta and Tas crossover
by WeirdShipper199
Summary: A random story of a sidekick and criminal who fall in love... Also other stuff happens!


**enjoy this fanfic!**

 **chapter 1:** **Who, what, where am I?**

" The name is Racket!" She said while staring at the handsome mysterious man wearing an attractive fox mask. " Well, the names Assasinfawx, well... My criminal name, I don't trust you that much, so I won't give you my identity..." Said the masked man... She shook his hand and gave him a nice big smile under the raccoon mask she's wearing.

 **Few hours later...**

She gets to cover by some bushes, cops shooting at her, at this point she's good as dead... " Ugh! I hate feeling the pain over and over!" she then pulls out an assault rifle and rapidly shoots at the police... She starts running down the street towards the nearest parking lot, she runs up to the fastest car and breaks into it...

She arrives at her apartment, grabs a drink, and takes off her mask then sits down on her nice soft orange couch... _Orange... My favourit colour..._ She thinks of the mysterious fox masked man she met earlier. She gets tired and falls asleep...

Robin fights off the criminals that tried robbing the city's bank, one guy comes running behind him with a giant stick, Robin notices him then does a backflip, making the guy hit his team mate...

Batman comes and knocks them all out with his fists, he then handcuffed all three of the men and shoves them into a police car... " Who do you think sent them to rob the city's bank?" Comissioner Gordan asks Batman, " Hmm... Well I'm assuming the Riddler, he gave me a clue the other day.." " Then why didn't you come sooner?" Comissioner Gordan asks a little dissapointed. " I didn't really think about it..." He replies, then he enters his batmobile then drives off...

Racket still snoozing, dreaming about her fox head friend... A portal then appears in the living room swallowing everything in the room, Racket gets woken up from the loud scifi noise the portal made. " What's going ON!?" The portal force gets stroger and sucks her up into the portal...

All she could see is swirls and torn apart furniture and some empty beer bottles... Suddenly in the blink of an eye, she's in a strange dull city. " Who? What? WHERE AM I!?" She then thinks it was all a glitch in the server, but until she doesn't reconize her location at all... _Oh no! How'd I get here?! Hmmm... It has to do something with that portal..._ She thinks to herself, " Wait my mask! Phew! Still in my invetory..." She puts on her raccoon mask and looks around while walking down the street... " This place looks so old! Where is everybody?..." She see's some cars drive down the street, she runs down the street and looks around all over seeing stores, banks, people... " Well atleast I'm not alone..."

" Hey Bruce! My friend wants me to go for dinner with her! I'll be back later!" Dick yells from down the hall. " Don't be out to long Dick!" Dick then puts a warm coat on just incase his friend gets cold, he runs downstairs, opens the doors, see's his friend's dad's car waiting by the gate. Alfred opens the gate for him and he gets into the car. " So where we having dinner Cathrine?" _Wow, what a beautiful name~_ He thought to himself. " Were heading to the Iceberg Lounge, oh la la." She says to him " That's cool, it's so pretty, just like you" He daydreams for a moment, then he snaps back into reality " Oh, I mean, uhh cool.." Cathrine giggles, and Dick cheeks turn red a little.

Everyone she walks by gives her a suspicious look on their faces, she looks at her reflection in a window " Woweez! I looked like I just came back from drinking and hard partying..." People give her a strange look. " What ya'll looking at? Go mind your own buisness!" The people look away and continues their lives... She goes inside a clothing store, every person get concerned, and some people quickly left " What? I know that I look horrible right now, that's why I'm getting new clothes!" Security walks up to her " Excuse me who are you? We don't allow people to wear masks in here! Either you take it off or beat it!" The security guard demands. " Here I'll pay you $1000 If I can keep it on." She pulls out $1000 from her wallet, the security guy's eyes widen and makes a big, happy, joyful smile and grabs the money " Go on ahead." " Nhanks!" She walks over to the tuxedo's and dresses and grabs a bunch of clothes to bring to the cash register to pay for the stuff " Oh you sell any gloves here?" Racket asks the store lady. " Yes right over there!" She points to the corner section of the store. " Thanks!" She goes and grabs some gloves and pay for all the stuff, and walks out of the store. " Hmm... I can't just go carry my bags around, I'll just put them in my inventory" She puts all the clothes she bought into her inventory and walks towards a club she see's...

Dick and his friend enter the Iceberge Lounge and they get escorted to their table. " What would you like to drink?" Asks the waitress " I'd like some wine please." Cathrine requests, the waitress looks at Dick " And you?" " I'll have the same..." He replies " Alright! Two glasses of wine coming right up." The waitress walks away to go get their wine... " So, Dick how are things going lately?" He looks at her " Oh, I'm doing alright!" " That's good, I've been a little busy myself, I got a part time job at that grocery store by the down town area, I get paid $50 a week." " Well that's good." Dick says with a nice calm smile...

She walks into the fancy Lounge being stopped by security. " Hey you! Didn't you read the sign? No masks allowed!" He points at a sign saying ' No Masks Allowed ' She looks at the sign and pulls out another $1000 and passes it to him. " Here ya go!" The security knocks the money out of her hand " I don't want your money!" She looks at the money on the ground and looks back up to him and puts her fists out. " Oh, you wanna go man? I would regret this if I were you." The guard cracks his knuckles and chuckles " I doubt it, you'd be dead in one punch." He insults her. " Let's find out!"

Cathrine points at the security guard and stranger with a raccoon mask on. " Oh my, look." Dick looks their way and gets out of his seat " Stay here, I need to go use the restroom." " O- Okay..." He walks into the restroom and suits up into his super suit, he comes walking out of the washroom everyone's eyes follow him while he walks towards the fight...

She dodges the guard's punch and kicks him where the sun don't shine " Whoop- de- doo looks like I accidently hit the spaghetti and meat balls." The guard starts punching her and kicking her, then she falls onto the ground, before the guard can punch her one last time someone grabbed his hand " What's going on here?" Asks the guy in the costume. " I'll tell you what! This rodent head ain't taking off the mask and yet we have a policy no MASKS ALLOWED!" He shouts right in her face, the guy pushes him back a bit and faces Racket " You heard the rules." She looks at the guy in the eyes and said " Fine, whatever..." She takes off the mask and it dissapears out of nowhere into her inventory...

He watched as the strange person takes off their mask, and see's a beautiful girl that looks about his age with short smooth and thick black hair, sky blue eyes, girl. " O- okay, we got things right, yeah..." He walks out the front doors, and facepalms " What am I doing?.. Wait what time is it?" He checks his watch " 12:00pm I better go back or bruce is gonna probably get mad..." He hears the door open and see's the girl, she walks up to him and waves, he waves back at her. " Hey, thanks for saving me from that punch!" " It was nothing..." He blushes " Oh no you don't!" He looks at her confused " I'm not interested in little goody pants's like you." She folds her arms " No, I'm not trying to-" " My heart belongs to the most mysterious and attractive criminal of all~" She daydreams for a second. " Wait, what? Criminal?" He asks " Yupper!... Oh... I just told a hero I'm a criminal..." " You listen to me Raccoonie if I ever see you do anything illegal I'm going to tell the bat." " What? A bat?" She bursts out laughing " No! Batman, have you heard of him?" " Nope not at all! But he seems hilarious!" She still laughs. " You won't be laughing at him for long..." Robin then walks away...

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a review if ya did! It means alot to me! Byeeeezz!**


End file.
